


Maybe I'm A Creep

by Darkenning



Category: Maybe I Love You - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Making an incredibly depraved storyline even MORE depraved, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenning/pseuds/Darkenning
Summary: Natsu-nee comes to chat with Naoki about Satsuki.
Kudos: 4





	Maybe I'm A Creep

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe I Love You" is the series title of four original doujinshi by artist Motomiya Mitsuki. It is the story of Naoki, a twenty-something of uncertain employment, and Satsuki, his high school aged niece. Satsuki is the daughter and look-alike of Naoki's much older sister, Natsuki, for whom Naoki had a childish crush that, of course, never went anywhere. Meanwhile, Satsuki is madly in love with Naoki, and eventually has her wicked way with him. Repeatedly. In many positions and locations. By the end of the fourth volume, they're firmly in love and Naoki has given Satsuki an engagement ring. It's very heartwarming, really.
> 
> And then I got hold of it.
> 
> This story takes place a few months after the fourth volume.

So there I was, minding my own business, watching kitten videos on my computer if you're interested even though there's no reason that you should be, when there came a knock at my door. I was expecting company, as it happens, but the individual I expected had a key and thus no reason to knock. On the other hand, the individual I expected was also a charming airhead, and so it was with the expectation that I was going to open the door and find her crying about having lost the key that I got up and headed over to the door, opening it without bothering to check the peephole.  
  
Fortunately, I realized the error of my expectations before I said anything embarrassing, not that it mattered. Standing on the other side of the door was an individual who resembled a slightly older version of the individual I expected. Nor did she seem to be on the verge of tears. Annoyance was much more prominent on her face.  
  
"Hello, brother dear brother," said Natsu-nee. She held up one of her hands, a ring held between its index finger and thumb. A familiar ring, it should be noted. "I think we need to have a little chat."  
  
 _Oh shit,_ I thought. "Oh shit," I said. It's good when one's inner monologue is in tune with one's outward speech, I think.  
  
"Indeed so," she said agreeably. "So, do you want to have this conversation out here where any passer-by, like, oh, a police officer might hear it? Or are you going to invite me in?"  
  
I made some awkward, largely unintelligible noises as I stepped back from the door so that my older sister could enter the apartment, then hastily shut the door once she'd done so. I did not, it should be said, do the cliched 'look around to make sure that nobody else had seen what just happened' bit, and I'm rather proud of myself for that. Meanwhile, Natsu-nee was walking further into my room, passing through the lounge without a glance at the furniture and heading straight for the bedroom.  
  
"And this would be the scene of the crime, I expect," she said, sitting down on the bed and looking slowly around at the place where, yes, I had in fact had sex with her daughter the first time.  
  
"Crime is an unpleasant word for it," I said aloud. "I don't think it's technically illegal --"  
  
"No, avunculate marriage is in fact against the law of the land," my sister informed me helpfully.  
  
"I, well, um, who said anything about marr--" I broke off as she held up the ring again and shook it again, looking oddly like someone sprinkling salt on their food as she did. I swear I heard a faint tinkling noise. Once I found my voice again, I continued, "That was more of a symbolic ... thing ... than an actual ... thing."  
  
"I see," said Natsu-nee, nodding patiently. Both the way that she said that and the way that her head moved told me that no, in fact, she did not see. I couldn't really blame her, as I didn't see myself. But before I could do the sensible thing, she said something else that really floored me. "By any chance did you only symbolically cum inside her?"  
  
I had never heard my older sister use terminology like that, and all I could do was stare in shock and -- well, no, _not_ horror. Let's be honest, it kind of turned me on, despite how awful all of this was. I'm fucking my niece, of course I'm a creep.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," she said. And then she sighed, looking much older than someone in her mid-thirties should probably look. "I'm not even sure what that ... no, never mind. I wish I could find this surprising. I remember the first time Satsuki asked me if she looked like I had when I was her age. She grew such a gleeful expression when I told her that she did. I should have seen this coming, even then. Obviously, you'd have the same feelings for her that you used to have for me."  
  
I'd only thought I was floored before. Or maybe I'd moved _through_ the floor, now, and was actually on the floor of the apartment downstairs. "You ... you knew?" I asked weakly.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at me in mild disbelief. "Do you think your big sister is an idiot?" she asked.  
  
"Well, well, no, but --"  
  
"It was obvious. She looks just like me, so you were bound to fall in love with your other sister, too."  
  
"Huh?" I asked after a few million years. "What, what are you -- Satsuki's my ne--"  
  
"And your sister," Natsu-nee interrupted. "Half-sister, I guess, but it makes no real difference."  
  
"Huh?" I asked after another billion or so years, perhaps explaining why my voice was so high. It was bound to get a little reedy after that span of time. "How's that possible?"  
  
Now she looked at me as though I was kind of an idiot. Which was fair. "There's really only one way that it _can_ have happened, Nao-chan," she told me, in probably a much kinder tone than you should use for such observations. "Didn't you think it was weird that she didn't look like darling at all?" 'Darling' was the only word she ever used for her husband.  
  
"I, I, I, ohhhhhhh," is what I said instead of the clever observation I might have preferred. "You, you and dad --"  
  
"Uh-huh," she said, and, heaven help us all, she actually smiled a little bit. "He must have fucked me maybe twenty times the week before I married darling. I really hoped that I was already pregnant, but ... well, when Satsuki finally showed up, on schedule to be daddy's and not darling's, I got one of the doctors to do a DNA test, and, sure enough, daddy'd hit a bullseye. Well, he didn't think so, said he'd wanted another boy, but ..." She trailed off, and shrugged.  
  
The sheer shock of hearing my sister use the expression referring to father's unlawful carnal knowledge nearly did me in all on its own, never mind the rest. "Dad raped you?" I squeaked.  
  
"Only once," she said. "When I was fifteen, and you were, eh, not quite six. After that it was pretty much consensual. Mom wasn't up for it anymore, and I didn't want him getting sick screwing working girls."  
  
"That, that son-of-a--"  
  
Now she glared at me. "Do you really think you have any room to talk, Uncle Nao-chan?" she asked icily. I couldn't manage to make a response to that, but I guess watching me make the numerous false starts at trying to do so amused her enough that her bad mood passed. "You are treating Satsuki right, right?" she asked. "Not screwing around on her, or anything?"  
  
"No, no, that's why I gave her the ring," I managed to say. "I love her. I do."  
  
"That's nice, but not really what I meant," Natsu-nee said. "Are you making her _happy_?"  
  
"I think so," I peeped.  
  
"You think so," she repeated, nodding. "Mm-hm. Okay. _I_ think I'm going to have to see for myself," she said at last, pulling her blouse up out of her pants and then up over her neck, revealing her bra-covered breasts.  
  
"What?" I peeped.  
  
And then, at this worst of all possible moments, I heard the front door slam open. "Nao-chan!" Satsuki's voice cried out from the entrance way. "I think I lost the ring you gave me!"  
  
"Just a moment, please," I nearly shrieked, waving my hands in Natsu-nee's direction in hopes that doing so would communicate the message, 'Please put your shirt back on'. To my ... well, again, not horror and not really surprise at this point, but I guess annoyance is the word ... she instead took from my gestures the message 'Take off your bra', as she reached up to unhook it at the front.  
  
"We don't have time for you to stop doing whatever it is that you're doing, Nao-chan!" Satsuki's voice cried out, coming closer with each passing second. "I need your help to find the --" she announced as she came into my bedroom and saw what was there, then promptly fell silent.  
  
Natsu-nee waved at her daughter with the hand that wasn't holding the ring. For my part, I briefly considered saying 'This isn't what it looks like', but since it really was what it looked like, I couldn't bring myself to utter that sort of hypocrisy.  
  
"Mom?" said Satsuki, very softly. "What are you doing in Nao-chan's bedroom and why are you topless here?"  
  
"Part of that should be fairly obvious, and part of it is the reason that you're here, too," said Natsu-nee, holding up the ring this time and shaking it again. Yet again I heard a tinkling noise. I briefly worried about what sort of psychological condition I might be developing with auditory hallucinations as a symptom, but there wasn't really time to give that much thought.  
  
For Satsuki was gaping at the sight of the ring, and held that gape for about twenty seconds before she wheeled to gaze at me with a devastated expression on her face. "You gave _mom_ a ring _too?_ " she nearly shrieked.  
  
"Ohhhh, it's a good thing that you're cute," Natsu-nee groaned before I could offer my well-considered explanation. "No, dear, this is your ring. You didn't lose it. I took it and came over here to talk with your uncle."  
  
Satsuki turned her expression of devastation back on her mother. "You went into _my room_ and went through _my things?_ " she nearly shrieked again.  
  
"Well, Satsuki, if you're going to hide something in a locked box behind a false drawer in the bottom of your dresser and mark the box 'Private, Do Not Touch, Especially Mom', you're practically asking me to try and find out what's going on," her mother replied in calm tones of sweet reason. "Besides which, it's my house and what's yours is mine."  
  
"I don't think that's how it's supposed to work," I volunteered, feeling very brave as I did so.  
  
Not that it really mattered, as my sister and my niece-slash-girlfriend-slash-parenthesis-other sister-close parenthesis were more or less in a world for two at the moment. "All right," Satsuki said, just a bit hoarsely after all that shrieking. "Setting all of that aside, why are you here and why are you topless AND _don't_ say that you being topless is the natural result of taking off your top because that will be the last straw, mom." Not all that hoarsely though.  
  
"It's a simple enough story," Natsu-nee answered with a shrug that did amazing things to her chest. "I decided that I needed to make sure that he was an adequate lover for you, and that's when you came in."  
  
"He's very adequate!" Satsuki yelled. Perhaps how I reacted to this choice of words expressed itself on my face, for she promptly followed that up with, "He's better than adequate! He's great, magnificent, the best lover I've ever had!"  
  
"Since I think he's the only lover you've ever had, that's not saying very much." Whether how I reacted to this choice of words expressed itself on my face this time would forever remain a mystery to us all, as all that Natsu-nee followed that up with was, "And for that matter, I think he's only been with about three other women, one of whom I steered in his direction so she'd realize that she really was a lesbian after all."  
  
"You did what now?" I asked. Again, nobody listened to me.  
  
"Fine then! Fine!" Satsuki proclaimed, yanking her blouse open so fiercely that the buttons popped off and headed off in a variety of directions, one of them smashing into my reading lamp so hard that it almost tipped over. Fortunately, I was able to catch it in time. "I'll show _you_ how great a lover he is!" she added as she yanked down the cups of her bra, so that both of the women in the room were equally topless. "Get off the bed, mom! Get on the bed, Nao-chan!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," I said. "You can't seriously expect me to do it with _her_ in the room."  
  
The pattern of nobody listening to me was broken, not that this helped very much. "You did it when you were talking to _her_ on the telephone!" Satsuki shouted as she undid her skirt so that it dropped down her legs and pooled around her feet. "You got _excited_ when that happened."  
  
"And you knew this would happen, and took advantage of it?" Natsu-nee asked as she did, in fact, get up off the bed and stroll over to my desk chair, in which she gracefully sat, one leg crossed over the other with a broad view of the bed and any activities about to there occur. "Goodness, you're a nastier little girl than I thought!"  
  
"Damn right I am!" Satsuki enthused, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away from the reading lamp (which I'd managed to stabilize, though I'm sure you don't care) and over to the bed, my lower legs hitting the edge so that I collapsed onto it, with my niece promptly on her knees beside it. Before I could make any reaction, she'd yanked down my shorts so that my member, harder than a decent man's would be in this situation, popped up into view.  
  
"Mmm, yeah, you're hard because she's here, right?" Satsuki cooed, taking way more pleasure in this fact than she probably should have as she also took hold of my erection with her hand. "But it's also because of me, too. Focus on me, Nao-chan. I know you can do this," she said, voice maybe four parts confidence to five parts jealousy and fear. Perhaps aware of how she sounded, she proceeded to make further speech impossible by sliding a lengthy portion of my member into her mouth.  
  
Natsu-nee made a somewhat surprised sound as she watched her daughter's head start to bob up and down. "Well, I am surprised. I didn't expect you to have this sort of talent. Of course, _true_ talent would have his length all the way in your mouth and part of the way down your throat, but you're young, yet."  
  
Satsuki made a sound which I took for the word, "Whatever!"

I've mentioned that I'm a creep, I think. So the fact that I was getting a blowjob from my niece-slash-girlfriend while my sister-slash-first-crush was watching was, to be honest, rather exciting rather than horrifying, which was something only a creep would think. To be even more honest, and it's sort of surprising that I'm honest and a creep at the same time, I'd almost forgotten that Natsu-nee was watching, since my attention was completely focused on the way that Satsuki's lips, tongue, top of the mouth and even teeth were surrounding and caressing my cock.

I'd considered, in the past, asking Satsuki where she'd gotten all of her skills in this area, considering that she'd told me that I was her first time. But it would probably be really rude to ask that, and not only did I not want to hurt her feelings, I didn't want to do anything that would reduce the likelihood that my cock would be in its current situation. So I operated under the assumption that she'd probably watched a lot of porn in her formative years, possibly supplemented with peeking at her mother and father -- well, her mother and her mother's husband, I mean -- while they were going at it.

As that thought, and the back-up from certain other, even-more-disturbing thoughts that were associated with it, crossed my mind, Satsuki sloooowly pulled back along the length of my cock, making a smacking noise with her lips as they came off the tip. "So good," she sighed. "So good." And with that remark, she began crawling up the length of my torso, her tits brushing against my chest in a rather exciting way.

For once, that day, I could guess where this was going. "Ah, maybe we should get a condom and --" I started to say, only to be somewhat rudely interrupted.

"Nuh-nuh," sounded Satsuki as she smooched me. "No-no," she repeated, or so I assume, once she'd pulled back and reached down with a hand to direct my cock in the right direction. "No condom. Fuck me, Nao-chan, fuck me rough and raw!" At which point she slid back a bit and we became one.

Well, it wasn't like I was in any position to refuse this politely-voiced request, so I began to rock my hips up and down, meeting her as she did the same. Again, all of my attention was on the girl in my arms and on my cock, so when I saw a set of panty hose flying through the air above my head, I filed it away as an irrelevant circumstance that I should probably ignore. So that's what I did.

If I hadn't, what happened next might not have come as such a surprise, but that's the benefit of hindsight. So it was that while I was lying on my back and pumping up into Satsuki, with both of us uttering fatuous praise of each other and the sensations we were inducing in each other, I felt a somewhat unexpected sensation. I was, by that point, fairly familiar with how Satsuki and I interacted with each other, and where I could expect to feel a moist warmth enveloping my cock. Feeling a moist warmth in a different place than that, specifically on my balls, was somewhat startling. " _Yeegk!_ " I said.

"Huh?" said Satsuki, opening her sensation-sealed eyes to look down at me in confusion. "Why the _yeegk!_ " she echoed, in a way that suggested that what had started as an inquiry had become a repetition of my remark. Before I could offer any explanation, she was trying, without success, to crane her neck around so that she could see her own ass. Despite the failure of this effort, she apparently saw something that offered an explanation. " _Mom!_ " she gasped. "What are you _doing?_ "

Over the roaring sound that filled my head at the moment, I somehow managed to hear Natsu-nee let out a sigh. "Why do you keep asking dumb questions like that?" she asked in a tone of grave disappointment. Then she went back to licking my balls, the parts of my shaft that weren't within Satsuki, and the parts of Satsuki that were containing said shaft. The last part was basically guesswork based on Satsuki's reaction.

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigooooood!"

But it was pretty good guesswork. Between the sheer amazement that something like this was happening to me and the fact that my trysts with Satsuki typically produced certain results, it wasnt all that surprising that a few moments later, I felt myself shooting up into her and that apparently being the last straw for her own climax, which she shrieked into my ear.

"Oh, wow," said Natsu-nee, with the greatest possible unenthusiasm you could put into the word 'wow'. "Who would have thought my dear little brother was such a quick shot? And is that really the best cum you can give my daughter? Well, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." There then ensued the sound of said hands clapping ahold of Satsuki's hips.

"Nahuh?" Satsuki vaguely inquired as she was pulled up off of me, then flipped over onto her back beside me. She'd managed to regain a bit of self-awareness in the brief interval between that motion and what happened next. " _Mom!_ " she gasped yet again.

I saw it. I couldn't believe that I was seeing it, but it was happening just a few feet away from me. There she was, my sister down between the legs of my girlfriend, mouth pressed up against Satsuki's crotch while, out of sight but not of hearing, her fingers were also banging away at what was being licked. I was watching a mother eating her daughter out, and it turned me on. I am the creepiest creep.

"No, no, mommy, no, I just came, I'm too sensaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" After this interrupted attempt at education, Satsuki quickly moved to the fervent invocation of deity.

My prick had started to go limp after it was removed from Natsuki's cleft, but the unbelievable sight, completely divorced from anything I'd ever witnessed in any of the incest and pseudoincest AV that I didn't watch, straightened it up again. I mindlessly reached out a hand to start rubbing it -- only to have that hand smacked by whatever hand Natsu-nee wasn't using for her primary activity at the moment. How she'd been able to do that when her eyes were firmly shut was one of the sweet mysteries of life.

My clock was not in my line of sight, and I couldn't bring myself to turn away from what I was witnessing in order to check it. So my estimation that it took twenty minutes for Natsu-nee to reduce Satsuki to a whimpering, semi-conscious mess was really just a guess, but a pretty good guess.

"And that," said Natsu-nee, once she was once more in a position to speak, "is how you do it."

"Uh, ah, we normally do it more than just the once," I told her.

"Oh," she said, nonplussed. "Hm. I guess that's all right then." She licked her lips. "And your sperm is very tasty, so I guess that makes sense, too."

"Thanks?"

"In fact," she said slowly, glancing at my cock, "I think I should have some from the source."

I began to stammer a response to that, but she continued to surprise me by not promptly seizing and sucking at my dick, but rather pushing herself up so that she could come down on top of me, her juice-stained face to mine. It was _then_ that she grabbed hold of my member.

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked. "Condom! We definitely need a condom!"

"Nope," she said, stroking it.

"Because you're on the pill?!"

"Nope."

"Because it's a safe day?!"

"Most unsafe day of the month, actually."

"Natsu-nee!" I fairly shrieked. And as I did, I was at last fucked by my first love. Physically ... and verbally.

"Ah! Holy shit, you're better than I would have thought! I'm so glad I waited for this! If I'd fucked you when you were eight, like I thought of doing that one time, this wouldn't be nearly as good! Ah, you're in the top ten of guys I've fucked! Maybe even the top five! Not the top of the top five, but definitely beating out the previous fifth spot! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me like you always wanted to do! Fuck me enough to make me forget about my husband! Fuck me enough to make me forget about the delivery guy and our next door neighbor and his kid! Nnnn, nnn, yeah!"

Somehow, she managed to rotate us so that I was pounding down into her while she lay on the bed beside Satsuki's semi-conscious form, and her legs came up to wrap around my buttocks so that even if I'd wanted to pull out, which of course I did, I couldn't do it. "Fuck me!" she continued to shout. "Fuck a baby into my belly! A little boy, who'll grow up to fall in love with the little girl you've doubtless fucked into Satsuki! Avuncular relationships are _great_ , and who cares if they're also half-siblings!"

I let out a hoarse cry of horror and -- creep, remember? -- arousal, and poured my man-stuff into her womb. Well, not literally, the whole thing where you pound up against the cervix is artistic license, but you get the idea.

"Sooo gooood," Natsu-nee sighed as I collapsed on top of her.

"You aren't really --" I whimpered into her ear.

"Too soon to say, but I _would_ like a little boy. I swear to gosh that I'd wait twelve years before debauching him, though," she whispered into mine.

That was all I could take, and I descended into a dark but comfortable void for an unmeasurable time.

When at last I returned to the reality, Satsuki and I were alone in bed, and there was no sign that her mother had ever been there. For a brief moment, I entertained the notion that it had all been just a particularly bizarre post-sex dream.

Satsuki promptly ruined it. "Mom's kind of crazy, isn't she?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Aren't you glad to be in a relationship with me instead of her?" she asked, running her hand, now bedecked with a ring, through my hair.

"Yeah," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

From the way she cuddled up against me, then, I gathered that she'd focused on the words, rather than the somewhat ambivalent tone. Apparently, even a creep can say the right thing, some of the time.

_The End_

  
  
  



End file.
